Talk:Who's In The Box?/@comment-14539762-20131230215446/@comment-14539762-20131231000744
That's my theory Assumptions: Grunwald is really psychic or at least has the gift of insight, she doesn't mean to lie and she told the truth when she said that she has never seen Ali in person before the day she went missing 1) That night: CeCe was dressed the same way as Ali. Someone wanted to kill Ali (from behind), but accidentally attacked CeCe since they were dressed the same way and are look alikes. The "murderer" realized his mistake, thought that he killed CeCe and therefore buried her. 2) Then he went to look for Alison and attacked her with a shovel (there was her blood on the shovel). They had a fight, but Ali could escape. 3) Psychic Grunwald felt that Ali was in danger and went to her house. In the backyard she saw someone being buried alive. She thought that it was Alison since she felt that Ali was in danger (and Ali was in danger. Someone planned on killing her). Grunwald saved CeCe. There was no way she could tell that it wasn't Alison. She has never seen Ali in person before. They only talked on the phone. 4) Grunwald takes CeCe to the hospital, but she walks away. She breaks up with Jason and disappears (seen in PDS) because she is afraid. 5) Alison also disappears, because someone wanted to kill her. 6) Year(s) later: CeCe hears that a corpse was found in the DiLaurentis backyard. She is confused because she is supposed to be the one being buried there. She doubts that it's Alison's corpse. She decides to come back to Rosewood and start investigating. She returns in the very last episode of season two as Red Coat. Mona's A game was all around the news. CeCe knew that Mona knew all secrets of Ali's friends - so maybe Ali's secrets, too. So CeCe offered Mona to work together. In the season three premiere "Ali's" body gets stolen by Red Coat and Black Hooded A (CeCe and Mona). CeCe sends the bones to a lab to find out if it's really Alison. That's why Jason got so mad in Pretty Dirty Secrets that "Ali's" body wasn't given back although he had already paid. The lab needed more time. I don't think that CeCe was evil back then. She didn't want to hurt anyone. She only wanted to know what happened the day she was nearly killed. 7) While investigating CeCe finds out that Ali was the main victim. She only got nearly killed because she was confused with Ali. CeCe gets furious. Firstly she gets kicked out from University because of Alison and then she got buried alive because of Alison. The lab result comes back: It's not Ali's corpse. Angry and mentally instable CeCe seeks revenge. From here on she is evil A, not Sherlock Holmes A. 8. Let's skip some months. Season 4A finale and Halloween episode: When Grunwald told the liars how she saved Ali, she actually told the story how she saved CeCe. But she didn't know that. She has never met Ali in person before, so she assumed that CeCe is Ali since she felt that Ali is in danger and then she sees a girl in a dangerous situation. She tells the liars the story verbally. The flashback we see is actually just the liar's imagination of Grunwald's story. That's why we see Ali. Grunwald said Alison, so the liars imagined Ali. Thanks to everyone who reads the whole thing :-D I suddenly feel the need to write a book :-D